


The Fifth Guardian

by GarnetSeren



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny/Jack Rivalry, Crushes, Fan-Girl Tooth Fairies, Friendship, Gen, Jack isn't Alone, Jack-Centric, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Jack Frost hadn't always been alone during his first three centuries.***I've read many fics where Jack was ignored for three hundred years, or only Sandy interacted with him, and though they're good fics, after watching the movie again this morning, I just don't think that's what happened. Tooth and North are far too happy with development for them to not have some good experiences with Jack, not to mention Jack seems to know Sandman's schedule in the move. With those thoughts in mind, this story happened. I hope you enjoy.***Written in UK English, not US.





	The Fifth Guardian

Contrary to popular belief, Jack Frost hadn't always been alone during his first three centuries. The four Wind brothers were obviously constant companions, and good friends, for the most part. It was true that Jack didn't get on with the spirits of Spring, and had never even met the Summer ones, but he got along with the Autumn spirits well enough... even counted ones like the Halloween Witch and Samhain Druid as friends. And of course he got on well with the majority of Winter spirits, though Biera; Queen of Winter as well as General Winter were the only ones Jack considered actual friends. He'd even been on relative good terms with the Big Four, even before he became a Guardian... well most of them.

The Easter Bunny was _not_ a fan of his, that was for sure, and truthfully, Jack wasn't fond of the overgrown rabbit either. He was real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself. They'd only met a few times, each worse than the last, until the Easter of sixty eight... eighteen sixty eight that was. Jack knew the jumped up rabbit had never forgiven him for the blizzard that'd happened, even if it wasn't Jack's faulty. The blame was Boreas', since the North Wind had decided to blow his snow storm off course from Norway, and dumped the clouds right over Wales and England; which were supposed to be having a rainy but mild April that year. Naturally, knee-high snow had pretty much cancelled egg-hunts in the area, and though it wasn't his fault, Jack had tried to apologise to the Easter Bunny. He wish he'd never bothered, he didn't even get the chance to explain, unable to get a word in edge ways with all of the rabbit's shouting. Eventually, he'd just left the Easter Bunny to his ranting, and caught a ride home with Zephyr. Jack hadn't sought out the kangaroo-wannabe again.

Toothania, or the Tooth Fairy, was a different matter. For centuries, Jack had heard whispers about her beauty as well as her eccentricity, because apparently the fairy queen hadn't been seen outside of her palace for decades before Jack was 'born'. He was also damn sure she hadn't left it's walls in the three hundred years he'd been around either, but he saw the fairies and mice that were under her command almost nightly. Jack didn't speak rodent very well, so stuck to waves and friendly smiles whenever he encountered the European Division of Toothania's tooth collecting empire. However, he spoke Fae well enough, and took time to escort as many of the tiny fairies as he could, when he saw them out in the evening. He'd even get whichever Wind he was riding to give them a little boost on their way home... they were always busy, and a helping hand was always welcome. It might have been vain, but Jack suspected he'd developed something of a fan club within their ranks, since many of the little ladies swooned whenever he grinned at them. They were cute and adorable, always blushing whenever he complimented them on their shimmering wings or beautiful coloured feathers. It was just such a shame their queen never left her palace, because Jack was certain she must be lovely, to have an army of such sweet fairies. Still, he hoped he'd meet her some day.

Santa 'call me North' Claus was not exactly how Jack had expected him to be. Oh, he was jolly alright, his laughter often booming out over the snow fields of the North Pole. But he was also as big as a damn polar bear, built like one too, instead of the fat little man like so many books depicted him. Jack considered himself on fairly friendly terms with North, had even shared a few drinks with him, sipping neat vodka out of the hip-flask the Russian always carried, whenever Jack saw him exercising his reindeer out in the fields. He'd never seen North on his big night though, choosing to keep a distance, ensuring snow or a cold front didn't hit an area until after Santa had delivered the children's presents, and he knew the big guy appreciated it. Jack had also never been inside of the famous workshop, despite how many time he's tried to bust in. At first it was out of curiosity that he attempted to sneak in, not to mention being too embarrassed to ask _Santa_ if he could see where he worked, Jack wasn't a kid after all. However, after getting to know Phil and some of the other Yetis, he'd mostly made break in attempts to help test out their latest detection alarms. He never got passed them, but was still happy to help... the delicious gingerbread and sugar cookies they gave him as payment were just a bonus.

The Sandman, or Sandy as he preferred to be called, was another case entirely. The little golden man was someone Jack really considered a friend, he might not talk, but he was always welcoming. Jack liked to wait once he'd finished helping Toothania's fairies, perched on top of a roof or relaxing on a branch, watching out for the first telltale tendrils of dream sand that heralded Sandy's arrival. Jack usually waited in Burgess, the closest place he had to a home, where the Sandman would show up smack on midnight. He liked to watch the dreams forming, always amazed how the sand would shimmer and turn into leaping dolphins, whenever he touched it. Unless his powers were needed elsewhere, Jack would accompany Sandy on his round of the sleeping town, mostly enjoying the companionable atmosphere, though often told the little man any new jokes he'd heard. Without fail, Sandy would offer Jack a pinch of his dream sand once his work was done, though Jack always declined... _somewhere_ was always in need of snow after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zephyr(us) and Boreas are Greek Wind gods (along with Notus and Eurus)  
> Biera; Queen of Winter is a Scottish/Gaelic Winter goddess  
> General Winter (also known as Russian Winter) is the persona given to the Russian Winter, and it's thwarting of many invasions.  
> Samhain is the gaelic festive celebrating the harvest, which takes place on Halloween/All Saint's Day.


End file.
